The present invention generally relates to sensory feedback systems for improving user control of remotely operated devices. In particular, the invention relates to audible feedback systems utilized in connection with remotely operated power driven manipulators such as "robot arms" and the like.
Remotely operated manipulators are finding wide use in fields ranging from surgery to deep sea exploration and in environments ranging from the subterranean to the surfaces of distant planets. The users of remotely operated manipulators have traditionally monitored manipulator position and motion through the use of closed circuit television. This enables the operator to see the effects of his control inputs in real time and make appropriate adjustments. Video feedback systems do not, however, provide sufficient information concerning manipulator force. Remotely operated manipulators are usually employed in hostile or humanly inaccessible environments to make repairs or conduct exploration. In the case of making critical repairs, the lack of force information can lead to an increase in damage rather than the completion of desired repair.
Various schemes exist for providing user feedback information on force, speed, displacement and the like. Many of the prior art systems are analogous to the well known force feedback devices used in aircraft to give a natural "feel" to pilot controls. Other prior art systems utilize various transducers to sense displacement, speed, and force and use the information derived therefrom to operate a duplicate manipulator which is placed proximately to the operator for direct viewing.
The prior art devices primarily utilize the user's visual and tactile senses. Most of the prior art systems which provide feedback relating to speed, displacement, or force, require the use of special transducers which add to the complexity of the remote manipulator as well as its expense.